Icarus
by ebony volf
Summary: "I am Samael," the name rang through the empty air "Virtue of Justice! I have found the conspiracies of the Host unacceptable and a direct violation of God's law." -Prequel to Destiny Will Wait and first in the Children From The War Series.


"**Do not tell me what is just!**" The cry reverberated across the whole of heaven, the Enochian ringing clear above every other sound in the chorus. "**I **_**am**_** Justice****, ****and I will not be punished for your cowardice!**" The powerful voice boomed throughout the sky. Every Angel and Saint in the the host stopping to listen in on the terrifying words.

"_That's Samael._" a number of voices whispered quietly in the vibrating air. Shock and fear mixing with Samael's roaring verse. The _Seyn Al'edl_, Samael's own garrison, all cried out to their commander. Wordless songs of worry and panic at their patron's rage. Within moments the harmonious hymn of Heaven had become a discordant wail of _anger/fear/rage/terror_ that circled amongst every nook and cranny of the skyscape. The song terrorizing every noble soul that heard, and keying them all up into agitation.

"**No! I will speak my mind, let the Host hear the truth**." Samael's enraged song continued, the trepidation of every other voice adding impact to his words. Who he was arguing with remained silent. Which meant that whatever was happening, was happening at the Seat of The Host where the Council of Virtues was currently in session. The only place in the whole of Heaven that voices never carried from. Or at least, _had_ never carried from.

The _Seyn Al'edl_ had completely stopped their drills. The 21 Ophanim Angels clutched each other tightly and huddled close in a circle of terrified grace and ruffled multicolored wings. They sang to their patron with clear alarm tinging their voices. Begging him to calm and not get in trouble. Prayers of devotion and love mixed in their desperate message. Which garnered a number of looks from other Angels nearby. The fervor of their pleas nearly blasphemous.

"**This Council of Virtues is a sham! A mockery of all we stand for!**" Every other voice in the host fell silent, even the frantic _Seyn Al'edl _stopped their pleas to listen. "**We are all given a noble purpose, and you would punish me for fulfilling my duty. The very duty given to me by our Father?"**

Saints and Angels alike all cowered at the cry, despite having no clue what the Patron of Justice was being charged with.

"**I am Samael,**" the name rang through the empty air "**Virtue of Justice! I have found the conspiracies of the Host unacceptable and a direct violation of God's law."**

A hundred thousand voices cried out at the accusation, all in disbelief at such a daring claim. The once silent chorus now a din of noise.

Then suddenly a new voice, another of power that carried far and wide over the sky's of Heaven rang out from the Seat of The Host. Causing another bout of quiet to fall so that all could hear what would be said.

"**I am Decanus, Virtue of Loyalty.**" Worried gasps and psalms quietly littered the air. Decanus' own Garrison of Ophanim, The_ Ertosi_, all stopped at the voice of their patron. A tangible wave of anxiousness falling over the 21 Angels as they landed and grouped together much like Samael's _Seyn Al'edl_ had. Their song was low and muted, but to those who payed attention it had much the same sound as the _Seyn Al'edl's_ frantic melody. _Please stay calm, don't get in trouble, we love you, we need you._

"**My brother Samael speaks truthfully. Let the eldest of our Father's Children come forward to explain and meet their judgment.**"

The_ Ertosi_ and _Seyn Al'edl_ all wailed in fear. Their Patrons had just accused Michael and Raphael of breaking God's law. The Virtues of Justice and Loyalty had claimed the brightest Angels in Heaven had caused an offense so dire it required punishment.

_Please, let it go. It's not worth it. Just ignore it. Stay calm. We love you. We need you._ The two panicked garrison choked on their own songs. The notes nearly hysteric and no where close to the divine tone they could have crafted if they weren't distraught. A surprising number of other Angels from across the sky's picked up the wild song, and even some Saints tried to keep up with the frantic Enochian. A testament to just how well loved these two Virtues were.

A rolling noise filled Heaven. The deep rumble of thunder and the crackling scream of an inferno shot across the skyline. A trail of gray sparking clouds and ash the only signs that the Archangels had flown by. Every eye in the Host stared in the direction the two had flown. A shared feeling of dread rising up in numerous souls and grace as the two most powerful Angels in existence entered the Seat of The Host.

Their was a single moment of quite, every song stopped to see what would happen.

Every single_ Seyn Al'edl_ burrowed tightly around their unit leaders, trying to take some comfort in the closest representations they had of their Patron. Daniel, head of the Left Flank and Angel of Lawyers, curled his auburn wings around his brothers and pulled the youngest of their squad into his arms. As if to shield the newly formed Angel from the wrath sure to come. Zadkiel, the jade winged Angel of Reparation, did not so much reach for his siblings, as all of the Right Flank was somehow holding onto him. While the last six of the Central Unit clung to gentle Achaiah, with his soft blue wings and quite sobs. The Angel of Equity mindlessly murmuring prayers to his Patron as he wrapped arms and wings around every brother he could.

The _Ertosi_ ended up in the same position as Samael's garrison. The Left, Right, and Central Units all holding their commanders for even a scrap of comfort. Worried that their Patron's support of Samael would garner him the same punishment the Archangels were sure to deal out. Jerathel, Angel of Duty, sang as calmly as he could manage. Giving a good attempt to unruffle his cream feathers and present a mask of serenity. With six nearly manic Angels hanging off him though it was mostly a moot point. Seeiah, Angel of Fidelity, wasn't even trying to seem calm. He was desperately petting and grooming all of the Right Flank. His worry for Decanus was nearly tangible, and as always happened when he got riled up, His deep blue wings started to molt. Leaving a ring of sapphire feathers to be stirred up. Jophiel, Angel of Fealty, sat tensely. All of his unit surrounded the yellow-winged commander and were trying their hardest to keep their impulsive brother from going to Decanus' side. It would do them no favors if Jophiel broke in to the Council of Virtues ready for a fight.

"**What you are doing is not Justice, Michael!**" Samael's enraged cry filled the empty Choir song. "**This is Vengence, and I will not stand to see my Virtue abused for another Holy War!**"

Daniel, Zadkiel, and Achaiah clung to their garrison tighter, the youngest Angel wrapped in Daniel's grace bursting into fearful song. Daniel, unable to find a single word in any language that would calm the youngling, rocked silently.

"**I am loyal to the Host, to our Father, and to my garrison. Do not think to turn this argument to me Raphael, Being loyal does not mean being blind.**" Decanus steady hymn soothed over Samael's bitter din. The two songs mixing into a powerful verse. Their Enochian was poetic and full of meaning. Decanus' subtle emotions twining with the more obvious anger/affront/authority of Samael.

Seeiah puffed up at his Patron's voice, causing more feathers to fill the air. Jophiel was having to be physically restrained from flying to Decanus' side. While Jerathel's half formed mask of calm shattered as he burst into a pleading croon.

Saints and Angels from across the skyscape repeated the verse with varying levels of reverence and terror. Amongst the chorus St. Cecilia, who's voice was the closest any mortal had ever come to the grandeur of the divine, sang her praise of Decanus loudly enough to drown a number of lesser voices. Her simple Enochian was picked up by St. Hannah and St. Sophia the Martyr. Two well known supporters and friends of Samael. Their song dissolved into the repetition of "_Justice is not vengeance. Loyalty is not blind_" The tune was soon picked up by a number of other Saints. Since they could not be punished for impudence by any of the leaders of Heaven.

The young Angel in Daniel's grasp opened his mouth to sing the childish praise of the two Virtues, but he was stopped before the first note was released. Daniel's auburn wings cradled him closer and quieted any noise he could make. Crooning with a wind-chime voice the dangers of such a song to the youngling.

"**You claim I speak false, great Archangels? That I would dare sully my song with lies.**" Samael's voice returned, a heavy layer of rage blanketing every note. "**That I am guilty of breaking the very laws I enforce?**" A sharp laughter cut through the anger, twining around the Saint's song of praise. "**All that I am guilty of, is calling you to Justice.**"

"**It seems our brothers are all against us Samael.**" Decanus steady hymn dominated the air. "**The Archangels are unwilling to submit for their transgression, and the Virtues unwilling to act. What shall we do?**" It didn't sound so much like a question, as more a resigned acceptance of fate.

"**The Council of Virtues can not stand if all Virtues are not accounted for. So I decree! As punishment for the Archangel's crime of conspiracy, and the Council's crime of not fulfilling their sacred duty. THE COUNCIL OF VIRTUES IS HEREFORTH ANNULED!**"

Their was a moment of shocked silence before absolute bedlam broke out. Angels and Saints howled in terror at such a punishment. A sentence that would not only effect the entire noble Virtues, but would also cause lasting changes across the whole of Heaven. The_ Ertosi_ and _Seyn Al'edl _did not even deign to sing their worry, no the 42 Angels screamed in distraught. Crying out for their Patrons to not act rashly. To come back to them.

The trio of Saintly women who had started the chanting of "_Justice is not vengeance, Loyalty is not blind._" began it again. Their voices muffled under the shrieks of the Angels. More and more Saints picked up the song though. Their support to Decanus and Samael obvious.

"**I cast off the mantle of Heaven!** **Let those who stand willingly blind to our brother's schemes suffer without Justice!"**

The _Seyn Al'edl_ all gave screams of terror so shrill the Saint's song was stopped. The combined grace of 21 Angels pulsed, nearly nuclear, in fright. The youngest Angel of Samael's garrison shrieked louder then any adult could ever hope to. His young voice breaking back into the childish wails of a newly-formed. Surely Samael jested, he could not seriously be doing what he was implying. He would not leave them all.

"**I cast off the mantle of Heaven!** **Let those who would stand idle see what horrors will befall our home without Loyalty"**

"_Noooo!_" Came a broken howl from Jophiel, The entire garrison having to hold the one Ophanim back. His sunshine wings flared desperately, trying to push his brothers back or slip from their grasp. Seeiah was shaking and molting at an astonishing rate, if he didn't instantly heal the damage done to his wings their would be huge gaping bald spots by now. Jerathel was openly sobbing around where he clung to Jophiel's arm. His usual serene demeanor shattered.

Their was a powerful blast that rocketed across the skyscape. Originating from The Seat of The Host and spreading outward at an alarming rate. One shock wave was quickly followed by another, the combined force of them knocking Angels out of the air and sending Saints sprawling across the clouds.

"_That was Samael and Decanus' grace!_" Jerathel shrieked, letting go of Jophiel and taking off for the Seat of The Host. The rest of his garrison scrambling to follow the fastest flier they had. A trail of jeweled feathers littering the skyline after Seeiah, while Jophiel had finally managed to pull out his blade and flew as if he expected to descend into battle.

"_Samael!_""_Patron!_" The _Seyn Al'edl_ wailed, taking wing after the _Ertosi_ as quickly as they could.

The young Angel that Daniel had been holding up till now took off at an incredible speed. Proving once again that despite his lack of age, Samael had picked well. He was clocked as one of the fastest Ophanim in history, even faster then a number of Virtues. He took full advantage of his gift by leaving the rest of his garrison, and Decanus' garrison, in the dust. Going so far as to pull ahead of Jerathel even.

Which meant he was the only Angel to see Samael. The blindingly bright and beautiful Patron of Justice, who had picked him from a hundred thousand much more capable warrior. Who had pulled him close when he had been injured and wrapped him in his glorious warm brown wings _(wings that were tinted a furious gold when he cast judgment. Or streaked with goldenrod when they ran drills and relaxed.) _Wings that had sheltered him from hellfire in the last war. That he had helped groom not hours before the Council was called to session.

He was the only one of either garrison to watch as the Virtue ripped the final shred of his grace out from his being.

"_Patron!_" he cried out in terror, flying blindly into the shield that covered the Seat of The Host. He beat his fist and wings into the clear barrier. Trying vainly to get to his weakening commander.

But then he was forced to watch Decanus do the same. Decanus who was considered to be one of the most popular Angels in Heaven. Who shared a bond of brotherhood with Samael so deep they had created their own word in Enochian to describe it. Decanus who's wings of righteous silver had drawn praise the whole sky over. He watched in horror as the last tattered tendrils were ripped from his back and throw like trash to the perfect marble floor.

Jerathel arrived to see his Patron wingless. His scream shaking the building to it's foundation, and his clawing at the shield made the younger Angel's frantic movements seem mild in comparison.

The floor beneath both desecrated Virtues started to shake and glow. Brilliant chains of grace erupting from where the remains of their wings lay scattered, wrapping firmly around both Angels.

Samael and Decanus gripped each other tightly. The chains starting to pull them down through the glowing floor.

"_No_." Jerathel whimpered, pressing as close to the shield as he could. "_They're falling_." he whispered wide-eyed. The younger Angel returned to beating the shield with a mad desperation. His Patron could not leave them like this! What would happen to the _Seyn Al'edl_? Who would govern the laws of heaven? Who would give him his dominion in the line of Justice!?

"**Samael! Decanus!**" he wailed, not even embarrassed at how childish his voice had become in his desperation. His song echoed along with the cries of a thousand others, every supporter of the two Virtues dominating the chorus.

Their was a resounding explosion that blew Jerathel, the young Angel, and both arriving garrisons miles away. Leaving them all in a pile of shaking grace, and panicked cries. Just as it did to anyone within distance of the Seat of The Host. No telling how much damage had been done to the Virtues trapped inside the barrier. Or to the infrastructure of the building itself.

Seeiah curled up tightly, the shaking of his sobs agitating his distressed wings and causing a pool of feathers to form. Brothers from both garrisons circled around each other. Trying desperately to find comfort in their confusion. Jerathel buried himself around his flank-mates and the lamenting Achaiah. Everyone reached for some one.

Everyone but Jophiel, who pulled himself from his sprawl with a scream usually only heard before battle. His blade flashed as he launched himself at a statue the explosion had damaged. His rage did not disappear even as the once grand marble was reduced to rubble and shards. He stood away from the huddled mass, wings flared wide and tawny in color instead of sunshine. His being vibrating where he stood, blade griped tight.

Then he dropped his blade.

And in one horrific movement, in the sight of not only his own garrison and Samael's but any Angel or Saint that had been blown their way, reached out and ripped his own wings off.

"**JOPHIEL!**" The whole of the _Ertosi_ screamed as one. All of them scrambling out of their stupor and trying to rush their brother. Trying to save him from repeating the fate of their Patron.

"**No!**" he roared, standing his ground as the skyscape beneath him started to glow "**I have stood by Decanus' side since my creation. I will not remain in a Heaven without Loyalty.**" The glow solidified as chains that started to pull the Angel down. "**If I must fall to uphold my vow of Fealty ****then so be it!**"

"_Jophiel, no! Please, no!_" Seeiah sobbed, hurrying to his brother and trying to pull him out of the light. The falling Angel shook the sapphire winged Ophanim off and with a unrepentant song of farewell, fell screaming from the Heavens.

"_We've lost both of them._" Jerathel murmured, rocking back and forth. The stress causing the unit-commanders cream wings so start their own show of molting.

The young Angel buried into Daniel's arms and wings with a frightened cry. He had just watched three Angel commit the ultimate sacrilege.

He had not been alive to see Lucifer fall, nor the first Holy War with the Fallen and the Nephilim. No one had even told him it was possible to willingly make oneself fall. All mentioned cases of it were of Angel's who had been punished. But within the span of one day three separate brothers had shredded their grace in front of his eyes.

Daniel was shaking, actually everyone was shaking, but Daniel was the most obvious as he twined himself around his youngest flank-mate. Reaching out to soothe the Angel's ruffled black feathers with his quivering hand. His wind-chime voice trembling as he sung.

"_All will be well, Castiel. All will be well._"


End file.
